Zangetsu (dusza)
Zangetsu (斬月) jest Zanpakutō Ichigo Kurosakiego. Zwykle widywany jest w świecie wewnętrznym Ichigo; został zmaterializowany w seriach "Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō" i "Bestialskie miecze". Wygląd Duch Zangetsu wygląda jak 30-40 letni mężczyzna z długimi czarnymi włosami. Ma lekki zarost. Jest ubrany na czarno i ma przyciemnione okulary. Ichigo nazywa go . Osobowość Zangetsu ma dwie różne formy swojej postaci: w Shikai i Bankai. Zwykle można go zobaczyć w formie Shikai i tylko podczas treningu w Dangai Ichigo poznaje jego drugą formę. W Shikai Zangetsu wielokrotnie poddawał Ichigo swoim próbom, chcąc sprawdzić, czy jest godny jego mocy oraz jak silny jest. Nie lubi deszczu, zwłaszcza, że deszcz w świecie wewnętrznym Ichigo pada kiedy chłopak odczuwa smutek. W Bankai jest młodszy. Oskarżył Ichigo, że deszcz smutku przestał padać, gdyż zamienił się w ocean rozpaczy. Sam również odczuwał smutek, który nie minął nawet po połączeniu się z Hollowem Ichigo w formie Vasto Lorde, gdyż nie chciał pokazać Ichigo Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō. Chciał go chronić oraz bał się go stracić ze względu na to, że ta technika wiązała się z utratą mocy Shinigami. Fabuła Agent Shinigami 190px|thumb|left|Zangetsu pokazuje się Ichigo Kiedy Ichigo przechodzi trening w celu uzyskania swoich własnych mocy Shinigami, Kisuke Urahara zmusza jego duszę do procesu, wskutek którego jeśli nie uzyska własnej mocy, stanie się Pustym. Tessai Tsukabishi zrywa łańcuch losu Kurosakiego po czym używa wysokopoziomowego Bakudō, aby uniemożliwić Ichigo używania rąk podczas wychodzenia z szybu. Po trzech dniach w szybie, Ichigo zaczyna zmieniać się w Hollowa. W jego klatce piersiowej pojawia się dziura, a na twarzy tworzy się maska. Gdy Jinta opuszcza szyb, Urahara tłumaczy, że formowanie maski przed powtórnym uformowaniem jego ciała jest znakiem, że Ichigo opiera się transformacji. Słysząc wołanie, Ichigo budzi się w swoim wewnętrznym świecie i widzi mężczyznę stojącego na maszcie. Pyta, kim jest nieznajomy. Ten zdziwiony próbuje powiedzieć swoje imię, ale Ichigo nie może go usłyszeć. Zauważa, że to smutne i pyta ile razy musi mu mówić swoje imię zanim Kurosaki będzie w stanie je usłyszeć. Kiedy nieznajomy pyta jak Ichigo może siedzieć, skoro znajduje się na ścianie wieżowca, Kurosaki spada z budynku krzycząc. Mężczyzna podąża za nim i mówi mu, że to dobrze, że może wrzeszczeć i że Shinigami kontrolują śmierć, więc nie powinien się martwić. Kiedy obaj spadają w kierunku ziemi, Ichigo stwierdza, że nie jest już Shinigami. 190px|thumb|right|Rękojeść [[Zanpakutō]] 190px|thumb|left|Zangetsu mówi Ichigo, że posiada on własne moce Shinigami Mężczyzna mówi mu, że może kontrolować Reishi znajdujące się w tym świecie i że powinien skupić je poniżej swoich stóp, żeby móc stanąć. Nalega, aby Ichigo spróbował przypomnieć sobie czas kiedy był Shinigami. Mówi, że Byakuya zniszczył tylko moce dane mu przez Rukię, ale nie przewidział, że Ichigo ma swoje własne moce Shinigami. Stwierdza, że jego moce są schowane głęboko w środku jego duszy i zostały rozbudzone przez moc Rukii. W tym czasie świat wokół niszczy się. Podczas gdy budynki w wewnętrznym świecie rozkładają się na małe pudełka, nieznajomy mówi Kurosakiemu, że jego moce są schowane w tylko jednym z nich i że jeśli nie znajdzie ich zanim świat zniknie kompletnie, zostanie Hollowem. Ichigo wpada do wody i zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy powinien to zrobić. Zauważa, że nigdy nie był dobry w wyczuwaniu reiatsu, co zauważył między innymi Uryū. Nagle przypomina sobie, jak Ishida wyczuwał reiatsu. Używając Reiraku, Kurosaki znajduje czerwone Reiroku jego mocy Shinigami i otwiera pudełko, zaskoczony znalezieniem rękojeści Zanpakutō w środku. Mężczyzna mówi mu, że tym razem powinien usłyszeć jego imię i nalega, aby wziął rękojeść. Ichigo próbuje wyjąć Zanpakutō podczas gdy świat wokół niego rozpada się. W Zniszczonym Szybie, Kidō powstrzymujące ręce Ichigo zaczyna się rozpadać. Tessai mówi Uraharze, że dłużej nie może go utrzymać i aktywuje następny etap Kidō, [[Bankin|Bakudō #99, faza 2. Bankin (卍禁, Wzbronienie)]]. Gdy dym po wybuchu znika, pomarańczowowłosy jest w masce Hollowa i stroju Shinigami. Kiedy Jinta i Ururu przygotowują się do walki z nim, Kurosaki bierze swoje wciąż zniszczone Zanpakutō i używa go do rozbicia maski Hollowa. Urahara gratuluje mu sukcesu, mówiąc, że jest teraz pełnym Shinigami. Podczas treningu z Ichigo, Urahara pyta go czy może wygrać samą rękojeścią, mówiąc, że zabije go jeśli będzie kontynuował walkę w takim stanie. Kurosaki ucieka ponownie, myśląc, że zginie. Jako, że Urahara nie przestaje atakować, Ichigo myśli, że jest to kłopotliwe. Zostaje powalony na ziemię i ponownie widzi mężczyznę z wewnętrznego świata. Nieznajomy pyta dlaczego Ichigo biegł kiedy jeszcze go nie wezwał. Mówi, że Ichigo powinien być w stanie go teraz usłyszeć i radzi, żeby porzucił swój strach. Pomarańczowowłosy dowiaduje się, że imię jego Zanpakutō to Zangetsu. Odwraca się do Urahary i uwalnia Shikai. Patrzy na nową formę swojego Zanpakutō, a Urahara mówi mu, że to jest czas na rozpoczęcie lekcji trzeciej na poważnie. Soul Society Podczas walki z kapitanem 11. Oddziału Zarakim Kenpachim, Ichigo zostaje pchnięty w pierś przez przeciwnika. Umierający Kurosaki zostaje wciągnięty przez Zangetsu do wewnętrznego świata, gdzie spotyka po raz pierwszy swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa. Zangetsu wyjaśnia, że teraz jest czas na test czy Ichigo jest wart władania nim. Potem mówi pomarańczowowłosemu, że jeśli chce dzierżyć go ponownie musi go odebrać własnymi rękami, a jego przeciwnikiem będzie on sam. Kurosaki jest zmuszony do walki z Hollowem za pomocą Asauchi gdy jego przeciwnik walczy Zangetsu. Podczas walki Hollow Ichigo pyta Kurosakiego czy myślał, że pełna kontrola nad Zanpakutō będzie taka prosta. Stwierdza, że Ichigo myśli tylko o sobie i nigdy nie rozważał jaką moc ma Zangetsu. Hollow tłumaczy, że Zangetsu ma dużo więcej mocy i jeśli go poprosi to może mu jej trochę pożyczyć. Narzeka, że Ichigo nie zrobi tego, ponieważ nie wierzy w swoje Zanpakutō i martwi się tylko, że musi stać się silniejszy. Zmęczony zabawą Hollow decyduje, żeby pokazać Ichigo jak używać Zagnetsu we właściwy sposób i rusza do ataku. Gdy krzyżują miecze Hollow Ichigo jest zaskoczony, że to on trzyma Asauchi, a Ichigo Zangetsu. Potem Ichigo budzi się w realnym świecie. 190px|thumb|right|Zangetsu wzywa miecze do testu dla Ichigo Po tym jak Ichigo nie udaje się uratować Rukii przed Byakuyą, zamiast tego zostaje uratowany przez Yoruichi Shihōin. Następnie dziewczyna zabiera go aby ukończył Trening Bankai by mieć szanse w starciu Byakuyą. Yoruichi wręcza Ichigo dziwnie wyglądającą lalkę - Tenshintai. Jest to narzędzie opracowane przez Kisuke Uraharę za czasów jego pobytu w SRT, które jest używane do zmuszenia ducha Zanpakutō do materializacji. Wszystko co Ichigo musi zrobić to pchnąć Tenshintai swoim Zanpakutō i Zangetsu zostanie zmaterializowany a Yoruichi utrzyma go w tym stanie swoją mocą. Shihōin ostrzega Ichigo, że ma tylko jedną szansę - przez 3 dni musi zmusić Zangetsu do posłuszeństwa. Yoruichi zamierza ostrzegać chłopaka dalej, ale on pcha narzędzie zanim dziewczyna kończy, mówiąc jej, że on nie chce tego wiedzieć. Jest tylko jeden sposób na zakończenie tego i jest nim danie z siebie wszystkiego, do samego końca. Po paru sekundach Zanpakutō znika z ręki Ichigo a zmaterializowany Zangetsu staje za nim. Zauważa, że Ichigo został szybko uleczony. Yoruichi pyta Zangetsu czy słyszał jej rozmowę z Kurosakim, a on potwierdza. Shihōin mówi Zanpakutō, że to on wybiera naturę treningu, potem pyta czy mogą już zaczynać, Zangetsu zgadza się i kuca dotykając ziemi jedną ręką. To powoduje pojawienie się setki przypominających go mieczy. Zangetsu mówi, że tylko jeden z mieczy jest prawdziwym nim i zarazem jedynym, który może go pokonać. Jeśli Ichigo chce go sobie podporządkować, musi znaleźć prawdziwy miecz zanim Zangetsu go zabije, a następnie użyć go do zwycięstwa. Obaj biorą po mieczu i atakują. thumb|left|190px|Zangetsu vs Ichigo Gdy czas egzekucji nieuchronnie się zbliża, Ichigo staje się coraz bardziej zmęczony i klęczy z kolejnym złamanym mieczem. Zangetsu pyta go czy jest wciąż w stanie wstać a Kurosaki odpowiada, że jest, ponieważ przysiągł uratować Rukię. Na pytanie komu przysiągł odpowiada, że złożył przysięgę swojej własnej duszy. Pomarańczowowłosy używając swego nowo zdobytego Bankai, dociera na egzekucję w odpowiednim momencie, żeby ją zatrzymać. Potem uwalnia Bankai po raz pierwszy podczas swojej walki z Byakuyą Kuchiki. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|190px|right|Ichigo korzysta z Jinzen Po walce w Fałszywej Karakurze Aizen zmierza do prawdziwej Karakury w Soul Society, Isshin Kurosaki zabiera Ichigo do Dangai aby nauczyć go "Ostatecznej" Getsugi Tenshō. Isshin mówi mu o Jinzen i zwraca uwagę, że wszystkie techniki jakie uzyskał przez ten czas były zdobyte za pomocą czystej mocy. Jakiś czas później Ichigo dostaje od ojca cios w bark. Isshin ostrzega go, żeby tym razem był ostrożny w pobliżu Zangetsu, bo jego Zanpakutō będzie bardzo zły. thumb|190px|left|Wygląd Tensy Zangetsu Ichigo budzi się w swoim wewnętrznym świecie, ale szybko zauważa, że jest pod wodą. Chce złapać oddech i widząc powierzchnię, płynie w jej stronę, ale zostaje odepchnięty w dół przez zakapturzoną postać, która rzuca nim w najbliższy budynek. Przeciwnik mówi mu, żeby się uspokoił, gdyż powinien być w stanie oddychać. Kurosaki robi to i zdaje sobie sprawę, że tajemniczy osobnik ma rację. Potem pyta oponenta kim jest, jako że tylko Zangetsu, który jest przecież starszym mężczyzną może tu być. Zakapturzony krytykuje pomarańczowego za taki stosunek do człowieka, który nauczył go oddychać. Potem, aby zaskoczyć Przedstawiciela Shinigami, wyciąga Tensę Zangetsu i zdejmuje kaptur. Mówi Ichigo, że nie jest zaskoczony, że go nie rozpoznał w takiej formie, jako że jest to pierwszy raz kiedy przyszedł do wewnętrznego świata w Bankai. Następnie atakuje Kurosakiego, który blokuje atak. Ichigo pyta przeciwnika czy jest Zangetsu. Ten zaprzecza i pyta go jak się nazywa jego Bankai, przedstawiając się jako Tensa Zangetsu po czym kontynuuje walkę. Ichigo nabiera trochę dystansu między nimi i mówi Tensie Zangetsu, żeby poczekał jako, że tym razem nie przybył tu, by walczyć. Tłumaczy, że chce tylko zadać mu pytanie. Tensa Zangetsu informuje chłopaka, że wie już, że Kurosaki pragnie go zapytać o "Ostateczną" Getsugę Tenshō. Ichigo jest zaskoczony, że jego Zanpakutō wie o co miał zapytać i zastanawia się czy słyszał jego rozmowę z ojcem. Tensa Zangetsu przechodzi do ofensywy ponownie skłaniając Ichigo do wykrzyczenia prośby zaprzestania walki. Zanpakutō mówi, że nie może nauczyć go tej techniki. Ichigo stwierdza, że bez tego nie może obronić Karakury. Tensa Zangetsu szybko pojawia się naprzeciw pomarańczowowłosego, łapie go za ramię i pyta dlaczego powinien martwić się o to co jego pan chce chronić, zaskakując Przedstawiciela. Następnie rzuca go w budynki poniżej. Mówi, że Ichigo nie powinien nie zrozumieć go i że to co on chce chronić i co Ichigo chce chronić to nie to samo. W czasie walki z Tensą Zangetsu, Ichigo pyta co ma na myśli, mówiąc, że uwierzył, że Zangetsu użyczy mu swojej siły. Gdy chłopak chce się dowiedzieć jakie są jego motywy, Zanpakutō mówi mu, żeby spojrzał na wewnętrzny świat w którym się znajdują. Pokazuje, że świat wewnętrzny Ichigo zmienił się z pełnych nadziei drapaczy chmur do repliki małej Karakury, i że mimo, że deszcz ustał, wszystko zostało pochłonięte przez wodę. Tensa Zangetsu wyjaśnia, że to wszystko wydarzyło sie, ponieważ Ichigo przestał iść do przodu i wpadł w depresję. Nagle pojawia się przed Ichigo i wbija swoją rękę w klatkę piersiową Kurosakiego. Mówi mu, że nie pozwoli Ichigo zostać takim jakim jest i że wyciągnie źródło jego depresji. Tensa Zangetsu zaczyna je wyciągać i rzuca za niego. 190px|thumb|right|[[Hollow Ichigo powraca]] Kiedy Ichigo się obraca, widzi swjego wewnętrznego Hollowa z aktywowanym Bankai. Jednakże Hollow ma długie włosy i czarną maskę z rogami oraz białymi liniami przecinającymi jego oczy. Wita Kurosakiego, który gapi się na niego nie mogąc nic powiedzieć. Hollow zdejmuje maskę i pyta, czy chłopak go rozpoznaje. Pomarańczowowłosy jest zszokowany, gdyż myślał, że pokonał go w ostatniej walce. Mówi, że jego przeciwnik powinien zniknąć, ale ten odpowiada, że musi żyć, jażali Ichigo chce mieć swoje moce Hollowa. Tensa Zangetsu przypomina, że Kurosaki pokonał w tej formie Ulquiorrę Cifera, i że ta forma pojawia się, gdy moc zaczyna dominować nad umysłem i nie ma możliwości kontroli wewnętrznego Hollowa. Przedstawiciel Shinigami pyta Zanpakutō czy musi walczyć ponownie z Hollowem, ale Zangetsu zaprzecza. Rozmówcy Kurosakiego stwierdzają, że będą z nim walczyć jeden na jednego i zaczynają się łączyć przed oczami zdumionego Ichigo. Ich połączona forma ostrzega chłopaka, że tak naprawdę są jednym bytem - jego mocą - i rusza do ataku. thumb|left|190px|Hollow Tensa Zangetsu przebija Ichigo W czasie bitwy miecz Ichigo pęka na pół. Zhollowfikowany Tensa Zangetsu pyta, czy może jeszcze ustać a Kurosaki odpowiada, że postanowił, że nie podda się dopóki nie zmusi Zanpakutō do powiedzenia mu o Ostatecznej Getsudze Tenshō. Zanpakutō przypomina, że mówił już, że nie ma żadnego interesu w mówieniu mu o tym po czym znowu atakuje. Pomarańczowowłosy zauważa, że jeśli Zangetsu chciał go pokonać, to przy takiej różnicy mocy mógł to bez problemu zrobić na samym początku. Potem stwierdza, że tak naprawdę zamiast walczyć Zanpakutō mógł się po prostu schować. Przede wszystkim nie rozumie dlaczego w mieczu jego przeciwnika jest tylko samotność. Później Kurosaki coś sobie uświadamia i odsuwa swój miecz, tak, aby Tensa Zangetsu mógł go przebić. Zanpakutō gratuluje Przedstawicielowi Shinigami, że zrozumiał, że tylko przez zaakceptowanie jego miecza mógł osiągnąć Ostateczną Getsugę Tenshō. Ichigo zeuważa, że ostrze wogóle nie bolina co Tensa Zangetsu odpowiada, że oczywiście, skoro Tensa Zangetsu, którego dzierży był oryginalnie samym Kurosakim. Ichigo zauważa, że jego Zanpakutō płacze i pyta dlaczego. Słyszy prośbę przypomnienia sobie ich rozmowy o tym, że Zangetsu nie chce chronić tego samego co on. Zanpakutō przyznaje, że tym, co chciał chronić jest Ichigo. Ten zaskoczony pyta o co chodzi a Tensa Zangetsu mówi, że jest to związane z nazwą techniki. Następnie ujawnia konsekwencje użycia Ostatecznej Getsugi - stratę mocy Shinigami. Następnie żegna się z Przedstawicielem Shinigami. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|"Wyzwolony" Zangetsu walczy z [[Ichigo Kurosaki|Ichigo jeden na jednego]] Kiedy Ichigo walczy z Muramasą, ten wyciąga z niego Zangetsu, i zmusza go do walki. Bez dostępu do mocy swego miecza, Przedstawiciel Shinigami szybko zostaje pokonany. Następnie Hollow Ichigo przejmuje ciało osłabionego Kurosakiego. Hollow może jednak kożystać z umiejętności Zanpakutō i atakuje Getsugą. Następnie przytłacza Zangetsu i pokonuje go używając Cero. Kiedy chłopak odzyskuje kontrole nad ciałem, Zangetsu znów staje przed nim, mówiąc, że chciał zobaczyć, jak silnie jego partner może zostać zraniony i przeżyć. Następnie uwalnia swój Bankai i zmusza go do obrony. Dzięki sile wewnętrznego Hollowa, Ichigo pokonuje Zangetsu i przywraca go do normalnego stanu. Zanpakutō wyjaśnia, że moc Muramasy to spełnienie czyichś największych pragnień, niezależnie od kosztów. Zangetsu nie chciał opuszczać Ichigo i wyjawia że jego pragnieniem jest zobaczyć kto z nich jest silniejszy. Mówi, że nie ma już nic, czego mógłby go nauczyć. Spełniając swoje największe pragnienie i teraz znając moce przeciwnika, Zangetsu zapewnia Ichigo, że jest teraz odporny na wpływ Muramasy. Potem w wewnętrznym świecie Muramasy, Ichigo pada ofiarą hipnotycznych mocy zniekształcających jego zmysły. Zangetsu, wciąż odporny na moce Muramasy, oferuje swoje oczy i obaj łączą swoje wysiłki w celu pokonania przeciwnika. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Kiedy Ichigo napotyka Tōjū, który zmienił się po fuzji z Hollowem, Zangetsu zauważa, że jest to ten sam Tōjū z którym jego partner walczył już wcześniej. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|"Zangetsu" przywołuje miecz Podczas przekuwania swojego Zanpakutō, Ichigo, dowiedziawszy się od Ōetsu Nimaiyi, że "Zangetsu" jest w rzeczywistości manifestacją jego mocy Quincy, pojawia się w swoim wewnętrznym świecie i pyta Zangetsu, czy to co powiedział członek Straży Królewskiej jest prawdą. Mężczyzna przytakuje, dodając, że nie nazywa się Zangetsu. Wyjaśnia, że, będąc manifestacją mocy Quincy Ichigo, jest, a zarazem nie jest Yhwachem. Kontynuuje, że nie jest jego sprzymierzeńcem, ani wrogiem, i przypomina Kurosakiemu, że zawsze, gdy uczył go tajników władania Zanpakutō, wykorzystywał do tego moce Hollowa. Tak samo, gdy coś zagrażało życiu chłopaka, przed śmiercią ratował go Hollow.Bleach manga; Rozdział 541, strony 5-10 thumb|right|190px|"Zangetsu" żegna się z Ichigo Mężczyzna podający się za Zangetsu mówi, że nigdy nie chciał, by Kurosaki został Shinigami; byłby wtedy zmuszony do ryzykowania życia, doświadczyłby wiele bólu i cierpienia, a także w końcu zginąłby z jego ręki. "Zangetsu" przywołuje miecz i oznajmia, że zawsze pragnął nie pozwolić Ichigo zostać Shinigami. Kontynuując opowieść, mężczyzna stwierdza, że z biegiem czasu docenił wysiłek i stoczone walki chłopaka, i z czasem zaczął mu pomagać. Znikając, manifestacja mocy Quincy mówi Ichigo, że teraz będzie walczył swoją prawdziwą mocą - prawdziwym Zangetsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 541, strony 10-17 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki wręcz: Podczas krótkiej walki z Ichigo, Zangetsu demonstruje dużą sprawność w walce mieczem, wystarczającą do walki w większości bitew używając tylko jednej ręki. Z dobrze skoordynowanymi ruchami, Zangetsu był w stanie wielokrotnie zadać krytyczne uderzenia Hollowowi Ichigo (zostały one szybko wyleczone). Później, podczas treningu Kurosakiego w Dangai, Zangetsu był w stanie wytrzymać z Ichigo nie tracąc energii, nawet w formie Bankai. Ichigo zauważył, że Zangetsu mógł pokonać go w każdej chwili jeśli by tylko chciał. Zwiększona szybkość: Podczas pojedynków, Zangetsu pokazał swoją niesamowitą szybkość, był w stanie przechytrzyć przeciwnika ilością ataków. Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Zangetsu może przywołać miecz, który przyjmuje formę Shikai: ponadgabarytowy, elegancki, czarny tasak prawie tak wysoki jak Zangetsu z rękojeścią. Miecz posiada bandaż, który owija ostrze. thumb|190px|right|Getsuga Tenshō :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: : Zangetsu strzela podmuchami energii w kształcie półksiężyca lub fali z czubka ostrza. *'Bankai': : Uważany jest za całkowicie inny Bankai od innych. W przeciwieństwie do innych form Bankai, które zwykle tworzą jakiś wielki obiekt lub inny efekt, Bankai Zangetsu zmniejszony jest do daitō (japoński długi miecz) z czarnym ostrzem. Jelec ma 4 wygięte zęby tworzące kształt manji (co jest kanji dla "ban", czyli "pełny", jako "pełne uwolnienie"). Ostrze jest w stanie znieść nawet najsilniejsze ataki, dzięki czemu łatwiej je blokować i odpierać nadchodzące ataki. Zamiast zwisającego bandaża w formie Shikai, ma krótki, przymocowany do spodu rękojeści odcinek łańcucha. :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Specjalnym atakiem Zangetsu pozostaje Getsuga Tenshō. W przypadku zastosowania Bankai, silne podmuchy są czarne z czerwonym zarysem, a ich tor może być kontrolowany z wybuchową, zwiększoną mocą i prędkością. :*'Wzmocnienie fizyczne': Bankai jest skompresowaniem całej mocy. Pozwala to na osiągnięcie poziomu, przy którym większość Shinigami nie mogłaby kontrolować swoich ciał. Pozwala to Zangetsu na stworzenie dziesiątków powidoków dla zmylenia przeciwnika. Dodatkowo jego i tak wielkie Reiatsu zwiększa się drastycznie i przybiera czarną barwę z czerwonym zarysem. Hollowfikacja Jako, że Ichigo posiada wewnętrznego Hollowa (wynik przywracania mocy Shinigami), obaj, Zangetsu i Hollow, są źródłem mocy Ichigo i dzielą to sam ciało w wewnętrznym świecie Ichigo, którego wygląd zależny jest od tego, która osobowość jest silniejsza. Mogą oni się także połączyć; to ciało ma długie włosy Zangetsu i niektóre elementy wyglądu Hollowa. 190px|thumb|right|Zhollowfikowany Tensa Zangetsu * Fuzja formy Pustego: Po tym jak Tensa Zangetsu wyciągnął Hollowa Ichigo z Ichigo podczas niemal końca treningu Dangai, 2 duchy zaczęły łączyć się w jedną formę, która łączyła aspekty z wyglądu obu duchów; biała szata Bankai Hollowa Ichigo, czarny róg pozostałości maski, białe włosy i lewe Hollowifikowane oko, a z wyglądu Tensy Zagnetsu, prawe niebieskie i czarny miecz Bankai; ale tsuga jest biała jak u Hollowa Ichigo. W tej formie, Tensa Zangetsu tłumaczy, że on i Hollow Ichigo byli technicznie 2 częściami tego samego, że razem reprezentują wszystkie jego duchowe siły. Ichigo ma rację, że Zhollowifikowany Tensa Zagnetsu gdyby naprawdę chciał, to mógłby pokonać go na początku ich walki, więcej mówiąc oni byli tak daleko oddaleni od siebie w mocy. :* Zwiększona siła: Kiedy jest w tej formie, Zhollowfikowany Tensa Zangetsu jest dość silny, żeby przełamać Bankai Ichigo na 2 części. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Zangetsu (spirit) Kategoria:Dusze Zanpakutō Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie